Les enfants de la mer
by Naomi-lou
Summary: Harry Potter découvre qu'il a un frère et de plus un demi-dieu, le fils de la mer et qu'il a aussi deux demi-sœur : Phoebé et Naomi-Lu. Ensemble, ils réuniront leurs forces pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Seigneur des Titans. Ils sont les enfants de la mer.
1. Harry tu as un frère

**Voilà une autre fiction Harry Potter et Percy Jackson. Je déclame que les personnages dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf un personnage que j'introduirais dans un prochain chapitre. L'histoire se situe dans «L'Ordre du Phénix» et après «La mer des monstres». Et je remercie mon bêta Zarbi. Bonne lecture.**

Harry tu as un frère

Harry PDV

J'étais dans la chambre de Ron à Square Grimmaurd, on jouait aux échecs version sorcier. Comme d'habitude, je me faisais battre par lui. Quand Mme Weasley nous dit que le souper est prêt; nous descendons tous à la cuisine. Nous nous asseyons à nos places.

Nous dégustions notre excellent souper, quand Dumbledore entre dans la salle avec une mine soucieuse.

— A part les membres de l'ordre et Harry Potter, veuillez sortir, dit-il.

— QUOI !? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi Harry peut… dans un concert de protestation.

— Ça suffit! Vous avez entendu! Tout le monde dehors! Crie Mme Weasley.

Ils sortirent de la pièce à contrecœur. Un silence pesant s'installe, parmi les membres de l'Ordre restés dans la salle à manger. Sirius est le premier à le briser.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

— Je crois que Harry doit savoir quelque chose dit Albus.

— Quoi ? dis-je.

— Bon, il y a 14 ans, lorsque tu avais 1 an et trois jours, tes parents ont eu un autre enfant.

— Hein ? fus ma seule réponse intelligente.

— Harry, tu as un frère, dit Lupin.

Cela a été une douche froide.

— Quoi ? Comment ça, j'ai un frère? Depuis quand vous savez que j'ai un frère ?

— Depuis sa naissance, dit Sirius, attend un peu. Albus, si j'ai bien compris, il est encore en vie.

— Oui.

— Oh, oh! Comment ça il est en vie? Quoi il était censé être mort ? je coupais.

— En fait nous sommes tous confus, le soir où Voldemort est venu pour te tuer. Tu connais l'histoire. Quand Hagrid est venu vous chercher, tu étais tout seul. Ton frère avait disparu sans laisser de trace, nous l'avons cherché partout. Nous avons perdu espoir, et nous avons fini par dire qu'il était mort, dit Lupin.

— Oui, il est toujours en vie, il a 14 ans, il a passé toute sa vie aux États-Unis, dit Dumbledore.

— D'accord allons le chercher et…

— Non, toi tu restes ici. Lupin et Sirius vont aller avec moi, me coupa le directeur.

— Pourquoi? C'est mon petit frère, j'ai protesté.

— Non, dit-il encore. Il faut que tu restes à l'abri dans cet endroit secret, un voyage aux USA pourrait se révéler dangereux, surtout qu'on ne sait pas comment et qui a fait disparaître ton frère.

Je soupire de défaite, celle-ci je n'allais pas la gagner. Pour changer le sens de la discussion, je posai la question ultime (pas vraiment la question ultime).

— Comment s'appelle-t-il?

— Ha! Je me demandais quand tu allais nous poser la question, dit malicieusement Sirius, tes parents l'ont appelé Persée. Pour ton père, c'était pour la constellation et pour ta mère, c'était pour un héros grec, je crois. Bref, je ne sais pas s'il a toujours gardé son nom.

— Il ressemble à quoi?

— Je ne sais pas, mais je me rappelle qu'il te ressemble, sauf qu'il a les yeux d'un vert de mer, si je me rappelle bien, dit Lupin.

— Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais dit que j'avais un petit frère?

— Nous avions juré de ne rien dire, parce que nous savions que tu allais faire des recherches qui pourrais te mettre dans une situation dangereuse.

— Je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit tout monde, dis-je un peu déprimé.

— Bonne nuit Harry.

Je monte lourdement les escaliers, trop absorbé par mes pensées, quand j'ouvre la porte de la chambre de Ron. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges me soumettent à un feu incessant de questions.

— Oh là! Un à la fois.

— Qu'est qu'ils te voulaient Harry? dit Hermione

— J'ai un petit frère, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

— Hein ?! disent-ils

— C'est super Harry, raconte-nous s'il te plait, gémit Ginny.

Je racontai alors toute la discussion que je venais d'avoir avec les membres de l'Ordre. Ils me posèrent des questions. Ils furent un bon public. Au moment de dormir, j'étais heureux d'avoir un petit frère même s'il était encore perdu pour l'instant.


	2. Je suis un sorcier

**Je vous présente mon personnage Phoebé Bones. Elle a 11 ans, elle est la fille de Poséidon et apparentée avec la famille des Bones. Elle est née au Québec, sa mère était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix avant déménager. Elle est morte quand Phoebé avait 7 ans. Elle est une petite fille téméraire, trop curieuse et loyale. Elle est plus sage que ses deux demi-frères. Elle a les mêmes pouvoirs que Percy.**

Je suis un sorcier?

Percy PDV

J'étais dans l'arène du Camp des Sang-mêlé, à pratiquer à l'épée avec ma petite demi-sœur Phoebé. Quand Connor et Travis Stoll les fils d'Hermès arrivent en courant en criant.

— PERCY! CHIRON VEUT TE VOIR!

Je soupire d'exaspération, je remets Turbulence sous sa forme de stylo et je le mets dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je cours vers la Grande Maison et Phoebé comme d'habitude est sur mes talons.

J'entre dans la Grande Maison et je vois un homme très âgé avec une barbe et des cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille, ils étaient de couleur argent. Ses yeux sont bleus et brillants et étincèlent derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. Son long nez crochu donne l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Il porte une longue robe accompagnée d'une cape violette qui descendait au sol. Il a un chien noir de la taille d'un ours. Il est accompagné par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux châtains striés de quelques cheveux gris. Sa robe est miteuse comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se payer de nouvelles robes. Euh… attendez, des robes? Ils portent des robes? C'est quoi? Une nouvelle mode? Comme si Phoebé avait eu la même pensée que moi. Elle demande timidement :

— Bonjour, je ne veux pas être impolie, mais pourquoi portez-vous des robes?

— Ce sont nos habits, ma chère, dit l'homme âgé d'une voix accent britannique. Oh, toi tu dois être Persée. En tournant son attention vers moi.

— Comment savez-vous mon nom? dis-je méfiant.

Je glisse doucement ma main jusqu'à la poche de mon pantalon où j'ai rangé Turbulence.

— Cela ne sert à rien de sortir ton épée Persée et toi aussi ma chère.

— Chiron! Il y a des gens vraiment bizarres dans la pièce! Crie-t-elle.

— Ha! Percy et Phoebé, dit Chiron en entrant dans la pièce, je vous présente Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. M Black, pourriez-vous reprendre votre forme humaine, s'il vous plait?

Le gros chien noir se transforme en un homme même âge que Lupin avec les cheveux noirs et longs, les yeux argentés et malicieux. Et il est très maigre.

— D'accord Chiron, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé? dis-je confus.

— Mon cher Persée… dit Albus avant d'être coupé par moi.

— S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Percy.

— D'accord Percy, voilà, je vais te raconter une histoire.

— Je ne veux pas être impoli, mais je crois que vous n'êtes pas venus jusqu'ici pour nous raconter une histoire.

— Percy, avertis Chiron.

— Non, bien sûr que non, bon je vois que tu n'es pas tu genre à tourner autour du pot. Pour être plus bref, tu es un sorcier, dit Sirius.

Cela a été une douche froide, avec hésitation j'ai réussi à dire :

— Quoi ? Je suis un sorcier ? Attendez un peu, vos accents sont britanniques et cela a un rapport avec une certaine école qui a un nom d'une maladie de porc.

— Oui, l'école s'appelle Poudlard, mais comment sais-tu cela ?

— Bien…

— Parce que je vais aller dans cette école, me coupe Phoebé.

— Ha! Voilà comment je t'ai repéré Percy, c'est grâce à toi, dit le vieillard. Bon, avant d'être coupé de nouveau, je dois te dire que tu as un frère. Il s'appelle Harry. Mais avant que j'entre dans les détails, je vais te raconter son histoire.

Il raconta toute son histoire. Je posais plusieurs questions, j'ai presque oublié que Phoebé était là et elle dit :

— Ça veut dire que Harry est le demi-frère de Percy ?

— Non, en réalité, il est pleinement son frère de sang car ils ont le même père et la même mère, dit Albus.

— Donc, il est un demi-dieu et il est aussi mon demi-frère?

— Je crains que la réponse soit oui.

— D'accord, même s'il est le fils de Poséidon, il pourrait être l'enfant de la prophétie. Et êtes-vous sûr qu'il est un demi-dieu? dis-je.

— Ça se pourrait qu'il soit l'enfant de la prophétie et nous savions pour ton père, parce que ton beau-père James était stérile.

— Attendez un peu, ça veut dire que ma mère, Sally Jackson est en réalité ma mère adoptive ? dis-je brusquement.

— Je crains qu'oui, dis Sirius.

— Non! Je ne peux pas croire que la femme que j'appelle maman, est en réalité ma mère adoptive!

— Percy, je t'en prie, il faut que tu calmes, dit le vieux centaure.

Je me lève d'un bond et je pars en courant de la Grande Maison. Les larmes me coulent sur mes joues. La seule pensée était : « Je suis un sorcier ».

**Le prochain chapitre est le point de vue de Phoebé.**


	3. 12, Square Grimmaurd

**Promis, Phoebé est le personnage principal de ce chapitre. **

12, Square Grimmaurd

Phoebé P.D.V

Je regarde Percy quitter la salle. Je m'excuse avant de partir. Je rejoins Percy qui est à côté de l'arbre de Thalia. Ses jambes sont repliées et ses bras les entourent. Sa tête est sur ses genoux, il sanglote. Je m'assois à côté de lui, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je passe ma main sur son dos et je lui murmure des mots réconfortants. Doucement, ses sanglots se finissent en des reniflements et puis il se calme. Il relève sa tête, ses yeux sont rouges, on ne parle pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, je brise le silence.

— Percy, on va aller à Poudlard ensemble. Tu dois y aller, tu ne seras pas tout seul. Je serai là et Harry, ton frère sera là lui aussi.

Il hoche la tête, on se lève et nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Maison. J'entre dans la pièce et Chiron discute tranquillement avec Remus. Dès qu'il nous a vus, je leur dis :

— Percy ira à Poudlard, mais puisque Harry est aussi mon demi-frère, jeveux être à l'endroit où il habite et c'est non négociable, dis-je en voyant que Dumbledore ouvre sa bouche.

Tout est réglé, nous allons à Poudlard. Quand soudain, un grand hibou vole dans la salle et laisse tomber une lettre sur la tête de Percy. Il ouvre la lettre et il la lit à haute voix :

— Cher M. Potter, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Veuillez croire, cher M. Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. Minerva McGonagall. Directrice adjointe.

Chiron, nous dit de préparer nos bagages et d'être dans 2 heures à l'arbre de Thalia.

Nous entrons dans notre cabine, nous faisons nos bagages en silence. On entend frapper à la porte, je vais à la porte. Quand je l'ouvre, Thalia, Grover et Annabeth sont au le seuil de notre bungalow.

— Vous partez à Poudlard, c'est Chiron vient de nous l'annoncer, dit Annabeth, la fille d'Athéna, et j'ai entendu dire que son architecture est très belle. Alors, Percy passe une belle année là-bas et n'essaye pas de faire exploser l'école.

J'ai cru voir mon frère rougir. Il faut dire qu'il a le béguin de la fille d'Athéna depuis la mer des monstres. Thalia nous donne une accolade. Grover donne une tape sur le dos de Percy et il me fait un câlin. Annabeth donne deux baisers sur les joues de Percy qui deviennent rouges tomates, moi j'essaye de ne pas éclater de rire. Annabeth se tourne vers moi, donne une accolade et elle me murmure :

— Prend soin de lui, Phoebé.

Après avoir fait nos adieux à nos amis, nous sortons de notre cabine et nous nous dirigeons vers l'arbre de Thalia. Dumbledore, Lupin et Chiron nous attendent. Sirius a pris sa forme de chien. Notre mentor nous dit :

— Bonne chance.

Et avant de nous quitter, il me donne un stylo. Le vieux centaure me dit :

— C'est l'épée de Harry. Et il faut commencer très tôt sa formation au combat.

Avant de partir Percy demande :

— Peut-on aller voir ma mère adoptive?

Ils acceptent. Les mages nous disent de se tenir à leurs mains. Quand nous atterrissons devant les immeubles de Percy, je me suis précipité vers un buisson et j'ai vomi tout mon déjeuner. Percy quant à lui, il est blême comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

— Oups, désolé, j'ai oublié de vous avertir que le transplanage peut provoquer quelques effets désagréables, surtout pour les premiers, dit Dumbledore.

— Merci, pour l'avertissement, marmonne Percy.

Nous entrons dans l'appartement, une odeur de biscuits flotte dans la pièce. Donc, Sally fait ses fameux biscuits bleus.

— Maman je suis rentré, dit Percy.

— Salut mon chéri, tu es… Sally s'arrête.

— Bonjour Mme Jackson, je suis Albus Dumbledore, comme aller vous? dit le directeur.

— Bien et vous ?

— Oh! Ça va, je crois que vous devriez parler à Percy.

Après une demi-heure, nous partons en Angleterre. Nous atterrissons dans un parc où des maisons délabrées et tristes s'alignent dans la rue.

— Tenez lisez ceci et mémorisez-le, dit Lupin.

Il me tend un bout de papier, où je lis. « 12, Square Grimmaurd. » Je le donne à mon grand frère qui à son tour le lit. Il le remet à Lupin qui brûle le papier. J'étudie les numéros les façades des maisons, quand je me rends compte que nous avons tous les numéros de 1 à 11, puis cela recommence à partir du numéro 13, mais le numéro 12 n'existe pas. Comme par magie la maison du numéro 12 apparait.

— Percy et Phoebé, avant de rentrer, je dois vous avertir que Harry n'est pas au courant de votre parenté et je crois que c'est à vous de lui dire, dit Dumbledore.

Nous hochons la tête et entrons dans la maison. Quand la porte se ferme, il fait très sombre et cela sent la moisissure, les murs sont ternes et la peinture du mur s'écaille. Nous passons dans un couloir étroit. A l'autre bout du couloir, il y a une porte; le vieux sorcier l'ouvre et je vois des personnes d'âges mûrs. J'ai l'impression que c'est une réunion entre adultes. Une jolie femme grassouillette, aux cheveux rouge flamboyant et un sourire chaleureux vient vers nous.

— Bonjour mes chéris, je suis Molly Weasley, mais appelez-moi Molly, dit-elle. Tu dois être Persée le fameux petit frère de Harry. Il est excité de te rencontrer. Et toi ma chère vous êtes?

— Bonjour, je suis Phoebé Bones, la demi-sœur de Percy et d'Harry, dis-je.

— Hein? Je sais que Harry et Persée…

— Percy, juste Percy, coupe Percy.

— D'accord, je sais que Harry et Percy sont des demi-dieux, corrigea-t-elle, mais je ne suis pas au courant qu'il avait un autre demi-dieu dans cette famille.

— Pour vous dire que Harry a environ 1 million de frères et de sœurs comme cyclopes, Charybde et Scylla ses demi-sœurs…

— Euh… Phoebé, je crois qu'elle a compris, me coupe Percy.

Je lui jette un regard noir à Percy qui semble ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

— Où est Harry? dis-je.

— Oh! Il est au premier étage et deuxième porte à gauche, dit-elle, et le souper sera dans peu de temps. Je crois que le voyage a été long.

Nous montons les marches, nous suivons le trajet que Mme Weasley nous a indiqué. Nous arrivons à la porte, je regarde Percy et je lui dis :

— Je ou tu frappe à la porte?

— Je frappe à la porte, dit-il.

Il prend une grande respiration, il lève son poing et frappe à la porte. Nous attendons une minute et la porte s'ouvre sur un garçon avec les mêmes cheveux que Mme Weasley.

**Je sais que le chapitre est un peu court, mais les autres chapitres seront plus longs. Merci pour la lecture. Passez de joyeuse fêtes.**


	4. La famille réunie

**Bonne année 2015! J'espère que vous avez passé de belles vacances des fêtes. **

La famille réunie

Harry PDV

J'essaye de lire un livre que j'ai emprunté à Hermione. Je peux le lire facilement alors que normalement, c'est toujours difficile. Je n'ai jamais dit à personne que je suis dyslexique et TDAH (Trouble de Déficit de l'Attention — Hyperactivité). J'ai vu le titre du livre et je l'ai trouvé intéressant. Quand je l'ai demandé à Hermione, elle m'a regardé étrangement, mais elle n'a pas argumenté sur quoi que ce soit. Bizarrement, elle m'a donné le livre et un dictionnaire. Disons que je ne prends pas le dictionnaire. Je me suis rendu à l'histoire de Persée, son nom me fait penser à mon petit frère qui va bientôt arriver. À ce moment, on frappe à la porte, Ron ouvre la porte. Et sur le seuil, il y a deux adolescents. La première est une fille qui ne doit pas avoir plus de 11 ans, les longs cheveux roux ondulés, les yeux vert mer comme si on allait se noyer dedans, sa peau est bronzée et elle est bien bâtie. L'autre visiteur est un garçon qui doit avoir 14 ans, il ressemble à la fille, sauf, les cheveux d'un noir corbeau qui sont en bataille comme moi, il me ressemble beaucoup. Mais il n'a pas de lunettes, ni de cicatrice. Il est légèrement plus grand que moi et plus musclé. Je délaisse ma lecture, et je viens à leur rencontre. La fille se présente :

— Salut, je m'appelle Phoebé…

— Persée? Est-ce toi? je lui coupe la parole d'une voix tremblante.

— Oui et toi… tu es Harry, je suppose? Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Percy, s'il te plait, dit-Percy

— Oui, désolé… euh… Poébé?

- Non, Phoebe ...

— Phoebé qui? recoupe Hermione.

— Je pourrais finir ma phrase s'il vous plait. Bon, je recommence. Salut, je m'appelle Phoebé Bones et vous êtes?

— Hermione Granger et lui c'est Ron Weasley. As-tu des liens de famille avec la famille Bones?

— Je ne sais pas. Ma mère me parlait très peu de sa famille. Mais je sais qu'ils vivent ici, dit-elle.

Percy quant à lui regarde autour de lui, il ne reste jamais en place, il sort un stylo de sa poche et joue avec. Phoebé s'assoit sur mon lit et regarde le livre que j'étais en train de lire.

— Hé, qui lit « Les contes de la mythologie grecque »? dit-elle.

— Moi, mais comment sais-tu que c'est, ce titre? dit Hermione.

— Je sais lire le grec ancien.

— Ah… oui… Hermione, c'est pourquoi tu m'as donné un dictionnaire. dis-je.

— Attend un peu, tu sais le grec ancien? Depuis quand Harry? dit Ron.

— Je ne sais…

— Les enfants c'est l'heure de souper, dit Mme Weasley en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Nous descendons à la salle à manger. Percy et Phoebé font connaissance des autres Weasley.

Nous mangeons un délicieux ragoût de Mme Weasley. Mon frère et son amie racontent leur vie, j'ai appris qu'ils vivent à New York et puis Phoebé me pose la question la plus improbable :

— Harry, que sais-tu de la mythologie grecque?

— Pas beaucoup, mais pourquoi cette question? dis-je.

— Harry, es-tu dyslexique et hyperactif?

Je lui réponds confus.

— Oui, mais à quoi est le rapport?

— C'est quoi, la dyslexie et le hyperactif? questionne Fred.

— La dyslexie, c'est une personne qui des difficultés à lire. Tous les mots se mélangent et l'hyperactivité, c'est un personne qui a beaucoup d'énergie, lui répond Hermione.

— Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Harry tu es un demi-dieu, dit Percy

— Hein? dis-je confus.

— Tu es… répète Percy avant être couper par moi.

— Oui, je l'ai compris, je ne peux pas être un demi-dieu.

— Attendez, c'est quoi un demi-dieu? dit Ron confus.

— Un demi-dieu, c'est une personne dont l'un des parents est un dieu : en particulier les dieux grecs. Vous savez parfois les dieux descendent sur Terre et peuvent tomber amoureux d'une mortelle ou d'un mortel et ils ont des gosses qu'on appelle demi-dieu ou sang-mêlé, lui réponds Percy.

— Mais ce sont des mythes… dit Hermione avant d'être coupé par Percy.

— Est-ce que la magie est une l'illusion? Non, les dieux sont réels.

— D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que le TDAH et la dyslexie à avoir dans cette discussion? dit Hermione.

— La plupart des demi-dieux sont dyslexiques et hyperactif. Ta dyslexie empêche de lire normalement, ton cerveau est câblé pour le grec ancien. La preuve, tu lis un livre qui est écrit en grec ancien. Avec ton hyperactivité, tu ne peux pas rester en place, ce qui peut aider rester en vie dans une bataille. Avec ton déficit d'attention, tes sens sont plus aiguisés qu'un humain. Et ce sont des signes qui ne se trompent pas.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais dyslexique et hyperactif, Harry, dit Hermione.

— Mais si c'est vrai? Qui est mon parent divin? dit Harry.

— Pour réponde à ta question : Regarde en haut de ta tête, dit Phoebé.

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit, je lève mes yeux quand je vois une fourche d'un vert lumineux. Je regarde autour de la table, tout le monde a la mâchoire au sol, sauf Phoebé et Percy.

— Mon père est le Diable? dis-je.

— Euh… non, ton… je dirais plutôt que notre père est Poséidon le dieu de la mer et des tremblements de terre, père des chevaux. Salutation Harry James Potter fils du dieu de la mer, dit Phoebé.

— Quand tu dis « notre père », tu veux dire qu'il est aussi ton père et que tu es ma demi-sœur?

— Ouais, je suis ta demi-sœur, ah aussi tu as environ un million de frères et de sœurs comme les cyclopes…

— Elle veut dire que tu as plusieurs frères et sœurs qui sont des monstres, coupe Percy.

La fillette de 11 ans jette un regard noir à son frère qui l'a ignoré. Enfin ma famille est réunie. Nous finissons de souper.

— Avez-vous des pouvoirs? dis-je.

— Nous pouvons manipuler tous les liquides, communiquer avec les équidés et les créatures marines.

Pour prouver les faits, Percy et Phoebé tournent leurs poignets et tous les liquides s'envolent des tasses. Sous les regards émerveillés, tous les liquides retournent à leurs places et Mme Weasley nous dit :

— Percy, tu coucheras dans la chambre de Ron et Harry. Quant à Phoebé tu dormiras dans la chambre de Ginny et Hermione.

Nous montons dans nos chambres, Percy met son pyjama, sur son T-shirt, qui est orange avec l'inscription « CHB » « Camp des Sang-mêlés ». Il se couche dans le lit à côté de moi. Je me demande si Percy avait déjà vu papa. Comme si Percy s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me dit :

— Tu me demande si j'ai déjà vu papa, n'est-ce pas?

— Ouais, l'as-tu déjà vu en personne? dis-je.

— Oui, je l'ai déjà vu une fois. C'était au moment où j'ai fait mon entrée dans les demi-dieux. J'avais douze ans. Et j'ai eu ma première quête.

— Raconte-moi ta quête, s'il te plait.

— D'accord.

Il raconte tout ce qu'il s'était passé et j'en rit. Et puis il raconte ce qui s'était passé à la Mer des Monstres. J'ai appris que j'ai un autre frère qui est un cyclope. J'ai ri encore plus fort à la partie de l'aventure avec Polyphème. Cela a réveillé Ron, et moi qui est tombé du lit. Percy lâche un bâillement et nous finissons par dormir.


	5. Naomi et le Chemin de Traverse

**Je vous présente un nouveau personnage mystérieux. Elle s'appelle Naomi-Lu Tremblay. Elle est dysphasique et TDAH. Donc, elle fait beaucoup de fautes dans les dialogues. Elle est née à Nanfeng, en Chine. Elle a été abandonnée derrière une école. Vers l'âge de 6 mois, Naomi est adoptée par Line Bergeron et Éric Tremblay. Elle a été élevée au Québec. Mais vers l'âge de 8 ans, elle est arrivée au Camp des Sang-Mêlé avec son frère et sa sœur adoptives. Elle a 11 ans, mais elle ressemble à un enfant de 6 ans. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture. **

**J'en profite pour vous dire que je remercie mon Bêta Zarbi. Et je proclame que les personnages de Percy Jackson et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf Phoebé et Naomi-Lu.**

Naomi le chemin de Traverse

Percy PDV

Je me réveille en sursaut, je tremble encore un peu à cause d'un rêve que j'ai déjà oublié. Je me redresse sur le lit, en essayant de me rappeler les détails du rêve. Mais rien ne me revient en mémoire. Je vois que Harry et Ron dorment encore. Je me lève et je m'habille d'un jean et d'un T-shirt vert turquoise.

Je descends vers la cuisine, d'où s'échappe une bonne odeur d'œuf brouillé et de bacon arrive dans mes narines. J'entre dans la pièce, Mme Weasley est en train de faire les œufs brouillés et les bacons. Je lui dis bon matin, je mets les assiettes, les ustensiles et les tasses sur la table. Molly me dit :

— Chéri, peux-tu aller réveiller les autres? S'il te plait.

— Bien sûr, Mme Weasley, dis-je.

Je monte à l'étage, tout d'abord, je réveille les filles. Je frappe à la porte, je dis :

— Les filles, il est l'heure de se lever et le déjeuner est presque prêt.

Pas de réponse, je redis la même chose d'une voix plus forte. Finalement, je décide d'ouvrir la porte. Mais malheureusement, c'est la pire chose que je pouvais faire. Je l'ouvre, au moment où les filles s'habillent (vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Je referme rapidement la porte. Je me dirige vers la chambre des jumeaux. Dès que je frappe à la porte, l'un des jumeaux m'ouvre, je crois que c'est Fred. Il me dit avec son sourire malicieux :

— Oui?

— Euh… le déjeuner est presque prêt.

Je me dirige ensuite vers ma chambre. La porte s'ouvre, Harry et Ron sortent de la chambre. Dès que Harry m'a vu, il me sourit tendrement. Nous descendons à la cuisine. Les filles et les jumeaux sont déjà assis. Les assiettes sont déjà remplies. Je m'assois entre Harry et Phoebé. Je pèle mes œufs brouillés, Phoebé me dit :

— Aujourd'hui, il est temps de commencer la formation de Harry.

Après le déjeuner, Harry, Phoebé et moi, nous allons dans la plus grande salle de la maison. Je me place au centre de la pièce et je sors mon épée Turbulence. Phoebé montre à Harry comment mettre son armure. Avant qu'il aille au centre de la pièce, Phoebé lui donne le stylo que Chiron avait remis quelques jours auparavant et elle dit :

— Prends ceci pour te défendre, c'est une arme très puissante **(N/A reprise de la phrase dans le film Percy Jackson et le voleur de foudre) **et c'est notre père qui la faites pour toi.

Il la regarde comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

— C'est un stylo, c'est juste un stylo, répète-t-il.

— Ouvre le bouchon et tu verras, dit-elle exaspérée. Du centre de la pièce, je ricane, Harry m'envoie un regard noir.

Harry suit le conseil. Dès qu'il enlève le bouchon du stylo, celui-ci se transforme en une belle épée de style grec. La lame est à double tranchant, le métal est d'une couleur de bronze. La poignée est faite de cuir avec une petite plaque de cuivre est inscrit « » autrement dit «Tempête marine».

— La lame est faite de bronze céleste, elle a été faite par la forge de notre père. Elle peut tuer les monstres et les demi-dieux. Mais elle ne peut pas blesser les mortels. Puisque tu es moitié dieu et moitié mortel, tu es doublement vulnérable par les deux côtés, tu peux être tuer par des armes pour immortels et par des armes pour mortels. Les monstres ne meurent pas, ils ne font que disparaître pour aller se reformer au Tartare.

Tout émerveillé par l'épée, il s'avance vers moi. Je lui montre toutes les bases jusqu'au moment où Mme Weasley nous avertit que le dîner **(N/A c'est le midi) ** est prêt.

Nous passons l'après-midi à nettoyer la maison. Nous dégommons des bestioles bizarres ; les premières sont une sorte de petit lutin bleu avec des ailes qui ont arraché une mèche rousse à Phoebé que j'ai assommé avec un gros livre intitulé « jkejfdsjie » (stupide dyslexie). Les secondes nuisances sont des araignées en forme de tasse et Ron a décidé de prendre l'air à la vue de ces bestioles. Après Mme Weasley nous annonce que le souper est prêt.

Nous mangeons de la soupe repars aux légumes avec carottes, céleris, maïs et navets. On passe au dessert, c'est une tarte aux citrouilles. Dès qu'on a fini, Mme Weasley dit :

— Demain matin, Percy et Phoebé, nous irons au chemin de Traverse pour les fournitures scolaires et je vais en profiter pour acheter les fournitures des autres.

— Comment allons-nous là-bas? dis-je.

— Par la poudre de cheminette, Mme Weasley comme si c'était évident.

— La poudre de cheminette? dit Phoebé incrédule.

— Oui ma chérie la poudre de cheminette, dit Mme Weasley. Bon, assez de questions. Vous saurez demain ce qu'est la poudre de cheminette. Tout monde au lit.

Nous montons à nos chambres respectives. Je vais à la salle de bain, j'ouvre la porte et je trouve Hermione devant le miroir, elle est en train de se sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette. Elle porte une serviette autour de la taille avec rien d'autre. Il me semble qu'elle ne m'a pas encore vu. Je reste figé comme un idiot, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle se retourne et sursaute en poussant un cri de surprise. Je referme immédiatement la porte de la salle de bain. Je monte en flèche les escaliers, et j'entre dans un placard à balai. J'entends des pas monter les marches. J'attends quelques minutes (qui ressemblent à des heures) et je sors de ma cachette. Je descends vers la salle de bain, j'ouvre la porte, j'entre et je fais ma toilette.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillé par Mme Weasley, je me lève et je m'habille d'un T-shirt bleu, d'une cagoule verte et d'un jean noir. Je descends vers la cuisine. Je sens l'odeur des œufs brouillés et des crêpes. J'entre dans la cuisine, comme d'habitude Mme Weasley est affairée sur le déjeuner. Phoebé est assise à côté de Ginny et Hermione, elle est habillée d'un T-shirt fleuri et d'une veste en jean, ses cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval. Je m'assois devant elles, je prie à tous les dieux de l'Olympe pour que Hermione n'évoque pas l'épisode d'hier. Je mange mon déjeuner, Harry, Ron, Fred et Georges arrivent. Harry s'assoit à côté moi.

Après le déjeuner, je suis à côté de la cheminée et Phoebé est de l'autre côté. Harry est là pour nous dire au revoir. Mme Weasley prend un pot à fleurs qui contient sûrement la fameuse poudre, elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Et soudain une vive lueur apparaît dans la pièce, je ferme les yeux. Dès que je les rouvre, je vois un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux poivre et sel et les yeux bleus. Il porte un costume de joggeur. Je le reconnais : Hermès le dieu des messagers, des voyageurs et des voleurs. Je vois qu'il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose derrière lui. Je tords mon cou pour voir mieux. Phoebé dit à Hermès :

— Seigneur Hermès, qu'est ce qui nous vaut votre visite?

— S'il te plait, appelle-moi Hermès. Pour répondre à ta question : j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.

— Qui est-ce? dit Harry, Hermès se tourne vers Harry et il lui sourit.

— Harry James Potter, fils de Poséidon. Ravi de te rencontrer mon cher cousin. Je crois que Phoebé et Percy la connaissent.

Il se déplace de côté en révélant une fillette de 6 ans, qui n'est nul autre que Naomi-Lu Tremblay, la fillette mystérieuse. Je l'avais vue une fois quand j'avais 12 ans. Elle a les cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux avec lesquelles, elle a fait une tresse française. Elle a la peau basanée pâle. Ses yeux bridés et bruns regardent partout dans la salle. Elle porte une veste en cuir, un T-shirt noir, un jean noir et des bottines de style militaire. Je regarde la fillette de manière plus approfondie, elle a les yeux bruns… non, elle a les yeux verts mer… non, elle a les yeux gris orageux… ses yeux changent sans arrêt de couleurs. Bon, c'est juste pour vous dire qu'elle a les yeux comme un kaléidoscope. Elle a un petit nez, une petite bouche et de petits sourcils. Elle porte un collier avec douze petits pendentifs différents. Les pendentifs sont un éclair, un paon, un trident, un blé, un casque style grec, un feu, deux lances en X, une chouette, un marteau, une colombe, un caducée et un arc qui a deux couleurs différentes : or et argent.

— Bonjour, dit-elle timidement.

— Bonjour Naomi, comment vas-tu? dis-je.

— Bien.

— Hermès, pourquoi est-elle ici? dit Phoebé.

— Elle vient juste être revendiquée, dit Hermès.

— Qui est son parent divin? dis-je.

— Il ne faut pas avoir la tête de Papineau pour comprendre, c'est évident, non?

— Ne me dis pas ce que je pense, dis-je.

— Quoi? dit Harry.

— Harry, Phoebé et Persée je vous présente votre sœur Naomi-Lu Tremblay porteuse de douze bénédictions, dit solennellement Hermès.

— Quoi? Douze bénédictions! s'écrie Phoebé.

— Ouais, pour ça il faudrait que vous attendiez pour la première réunion de demi-dieu. Bon, je vous laisse… voulez-vous que je vous emmène sur le chemin de Traverse?

Sans attendre la réponse, ma vue s'est assombrie. Dès qu'elle s'éclaircit, je suis debout sur une rue pavée de pierres avec des magasins et beaucoup de monde.

— Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Mme Weasley.

**Le prochain chapitre se passe sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Naomi-Lu comme personnage principal.**


	6. Les fournitures

**Me revoilà, je vous remercie beaucoup de votre patience.**

**Comme promis, c'est le point de vue de Naomi-Lu. Dans ce chapitre il y a beaucoup copié et coller dans certains passages, ces passages se trouvent dans le livre Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.**

Les fournitures

Naomi-Lu P.D.V

Je suis debout à côté de Percy, je suis un peu confus. Il y a pas une deux jours, j'étais encore avec les Hermès depuis trois ans. Et maintenant que mon père Poséidon m'a revendiqué en tant sa fille. J'avais hâte qu'il me revendique. De plus, Chiron a décidé de m'envoyer avec mes frères et mes sœurs. Bref, je regarde autour de moi : de chaque côté de la rue, des magasins s'alignent. Je sens quelqu'un me tapoter mon épaule, je me retourne et je voie une femme rousse et grassouillette qui me sourire tendrement et dit :

— Bonjour ma chérie, je crois qu'on ne s'est pas présenté. Mon nom est Molly Weasley. Mais tu peux m'appeler Molly. Je crois que ton nom est Naomi-Lou.

Je hoche la tête, Percy s'agenouille devant moi, il me prend mes mains et il me dit :

— Tout va bien Naomi, ne t'inquiète pas je suis là.

Je hoche encore la tête. Un garçon qui ressemble presque à Percy, mais il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, une paire de lunettes rondes, des yeux verts émeraudes et maigre. Il porte un jean bleu et un T-shirt bleu délavé. Il se penche vers moi et il me dit :

— Salut, Naomi-Lu, je m'appelle Harry, je suis aussi ton frère.

— Salut, dis-je timidement. En fait, mon Lu se prononce en Lou.

— Harry? Qu'est que tu fais là? dit Mme Weasley.

— Je crois que Hermès n'était pas au courant que je ne faisais pas partie de la journée magasinage.

— Ah! D'accord. On commence par aller à chercher votre argent à la banque Gringotts, dit Mme Weasley.

Nous partons vers un bâtiment le plus grand et le plus croche que j'ai vu de ma vie. Nous arrivons à une porte, à côté de la porte il y a une inscription :

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir, mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner, de sa cupidité, le prix devra payer. Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, d'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment, à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il y a des drôles créatures. Ils ressemblent à des nains avec des oreilles pointues. Ils nous regardent Percy, Phoebé, Harry et moi. Je prends la main de Harry et je lui chuchote :

— C'est quoi ces drôles créatures?

— Ce sont des gobelins, reste juste près de moi, dit Harry.

Nous arrêtons devant un comptoir, un gobelin est en train d'écrire quelque chose. Dès qu'il a fini, il se lève la tête, ses yeux noirs nous scrutent et il dit :

— Hé! Bien, je vois qu'il a des nouveaux demi-dieux.

— Comment vous savez que nous sommes des demi-dieux? dit Percy.

— Vous avez un halo autour de vous, dit-il, et je sais qui est votre parent divin. Vous êtes les quatre enfants de Poséidon. Venez.

XXX

Nous sortons de la banque les poches plient de Galion, Mornille et de noise. Après avoir faire un voyage d'enfer, je suis contente de sortir de là. Nous commençons le magasinage, nous achetons nos robes, les livres, les ingrédients. Nous pouvons acheter un hibou. N'est pas cool, en fait pour un enfant de Poséidon s'est un caver. Nous enterons dans la boutique _« Au Royaume des Hiboux_ », une vraie jungle là-dedans. Dans les cages, il a beaucoup de hiboux et de chouettes. Tout ce nous regarde, quand Phoebé ou Percy s'approchant trop de cage, les hiboux essayent de les attaquer. Il y a une chouette qui attire mon attention, elle est petite, elle a les plumes blanches et argentées, les grands yeux verts de la mer. Je m'approche de celle-ci, je sens un lien qui m'unit entre moi et la chouette. Celle-ci s'envole vers moi et se dépose sur mon épaule, elle me mordille affectueusement mon oreille. Deux autres s'envolent vers Percy et Phoebé. L'une des deux est blanche tachés noirs aux yeux verts de la mer et l'autre est également blanche tachés bruns et aux yeux verts de la mer.

Nous sortons avec nos trois chouettes, nous allons à la dernière boutique dans laquelle on pénètre est étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquent : « Ollivander-Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. » Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois est exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé.

Dès qu'on entre, une clochette retend au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur est minuscule. Une unique chaise de bois mince est réservée aux clients et Mme Weasley s'y assit en attendant. J'éprouve une étrange sensation, comme si je venais d'entrer dans une bibliothèque particulièrement austère. Percy, Phoebé, Harry et moi nous contentons d'observer les milliers de boîtes étroites qui s'entassent presque jusqu'au plafond. Je sens un frisson dans la nuque. La poussière et le silence du lieu semblent receler une magie secrète.

— Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

Nous sursautons. Mme Weasley se lève d'un bond de la chaise. Un vieil homme se tient devant nous. Ses grands yeux pâles brillent comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.

— Bonjour, nous disons mal à l'aise.

— Ah, oui, bien sûr, vous êtes Persée Jackson, Phoebé Bones et Naomi-Lu Tremblay, dit l'homme. Votre père est venu pour me dire que vous veniez.

— Quoi? Papa est venu? dit Percy en grimacent à son nom.

M. Ollivander s'approche de nous. Les yeux argentés du vieil homme ont quelque chose d'angoissant. Il est si près de nous à présent. Je distingue mon reflet dans les yeux couleur de brume du vieil homme.

— Bon assez discuté, je vais chercher vos baguettes, dit-il.

Sur ce, il part au fond de la boutique. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec trois boîtes dans les mains. Il les pose sur la chaise, il ouvre l'une des trois boîtes et en sorte une baguette magique, sur le manche, elle est gravée d'un trident. M Ollivander tend la baguette à Percy et il dit :

— Voici votre baguette, M. Jackson, votre baguette est faite de bois poli par la Mer méditerranéenne, votre cœur est fait de crin de crinière du premier cheval.

Aussitôt que Percy prend sa baguette, des étincelles bleu et vert sortent de la baguette. Satisfaire, M. Ollivander ouvre la seconde boîte et en sorte une autre baguette, la manche est aussi gravé d'un trident. Il la tend à Phoebé et il dit :

— Voici votre baguette, Mlle Bones, votre baguette est aussi faite de bois poli, mais poli par la Mer Rouge et votre cœur est fait d'un crin d'une crinière du premier Pégase.

Tout comme Percy, la baguette de Phoebé crache des étincelles bleu et vert. Satisfaire, M. Ollivander ouvre la dernière boîte et sors la baguette, la manche est également gravé d'un trident. Il me la tend et il me dit :

— Voici votre baguette, Mlle Tremblay, votre baguette est également faite de bois poli, mais poli par la Mer Égée et votre cœur est fait de crin de crinière du premier hippocampe.

Tout comme les autres baguettes, celle-ci crache des étincelles bleu et vert. Satisfaits, nous payons nos baguettes et nous partons de la boutique.

Le soleil commence déjà à descendre, nous suivons Mme Weasley. Nous prenons l'autobus de ville et nous rendrons dans la maison sinistre. Mme Weasley nous dit d'aller porter nos fournitures dans nos chambres. Mais il y a un petit problème, je n'ai pas de chambre! Où vais-je coucher? Je regarde, Mme Weasley, et elle me dit :

— Est-ce que tu vas bien, Naomi?

— Euh… où vais-je coucher? dis-je.

— Tu vas coucher dans la même chambre que Phoebé, Hermione et ma fille Ginny, me dit-elle. Tu as que suivre Phoebé.

Je hoche la tête, je suis ma sœur, nous montons les marches et nous arrivons à une chambre. La chambre est pareille de la maison, les murs humides et sinistres, les fenêtres crasseuses et craquées et il a quatre lits. Je dépose, mes fournitures sur un des lits, et Phoebé me dit :

— Viens Naomi, allons de te présenter aux autres.

Nous sortons de la chambre et nous marchons à une autre porte. Je me tiens derrière Phoebé et celle-ci l'ouvre. Dans la pièce, Harry, Percy et cinq autres personnes que je ne connais pas sont là. La première personne inconnue est une fille de l'âge de Harry, les cheveux bruns et broussailleux et les yeux noisette, la deuxième personne est une fille de l'âge de Percy, les cheveux roux flamboyant et les yeux bruns, la troisième personne est un garçon de l'âge d'Harry, également les mêmes cheveux roux de la jeune fille, les mêmes couleurs des yeux de celle-ci et une quantité de taches de rousseur, la quatrième personne est un garçon âgé de 17 ans, tout qu'on me les deux autres les cheveux roux et les yeux et la cinquième personne est identique à la quatrième personne. Tout ce me regarde curieusement, je me sens méfiante, je me fonds dans l'ombre. Percy s'approche de moi, il s'agenouille et il dit :

— Tout va bien, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Je hoche la tête et je m'avance vers eux. La fille aux cheveux broussailleux se présente :

— Salut, je m'appelle Hermione, lui c'est Ron, sa sœur Ginny et ses deux frères Fred et George.

— Moi, je m'appelle Naomi-Lu Tremblay.


	7. Poudlard Express

**Dans ce chapitre il y a beaucoup copié et coller dans certains passages, ces passages se trouvent dans le livre Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.**

Poudlard express

Phoebé P.D.V

Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour on va à Poudlard! J'ai tellement hâte d'aller. Hermione m'a dit que l'école est un super beau château. Je me réveille avant les autres, trop énervée (blâmé mon TDAH), je réveille tout le monde dans la maison, j'ai même réveillé le portrait de Mme Black et une Naomi très grognonne. Pour finir, c'est Percy qui m'a sermonné, sous le regard endormi et amusé de Mme Weasley. Disons que je m'en fous un peu, nous prenons notre déjeuner en vitesse. Et nous descendons tous nos gros bagages, un vrai chao ce matin.

Finalement, on a peu partir pour de bon. Sirius est venu sous sa forme de chien, malgré qu'il peut se faire arrêter et mettre à Azkaban (longue histoire). Le trajet jusqu'à la gare n'est pas trop loin. Arrivé au quai 9 et 10. Je ne vois pas le 9¾, la seule chose je vois un mur entre 9 et 10.

— Bons Fred et Georges passer en premier, après Ron et Harry, après Ginny et Hermione et après sera Percy et Phoebé, et Naomi tu reste avec moi, dit Molly.

Dans l'ordre, ils passent un par un dans le mur. Je m'attends qu'ils s'écrasent sur le mur, mais non ils passent tous ce à travers. Tout abasourdi, Lupin nous a expliqué comment traversé le mur. Percy passe le premier, je serre mon chariot, je prends une grande respiration et je mets à courir. De plus en plus que le mur s'approche dangereusement. N'a en plus le temps d'arrêté, je ferme les yeux et j'attends la collision. Mais ça ne vient pas. J'ouvre mes yeux et je vois un beau train rouge et noir. Je me faufile entre les passagers. Je retrouve le groupe proche des wagons. Mme Weasley nous donne toute une accolade à chacun. Sirius sous sa forme de chien se met à deux pattes pour agripper les épaules de Harry comme pour dire quelque chose. Quand Mme Weasley exaspérer, s'écrie :

— Pour l'amour de Dieu! Sirius conduit toi en vrai chien!

Le train siffla, nous rentrons dans un wagon. Dans le couloir Harry dit :

— Trouvons un compartiment vide…

— Harry, moi et Ron nous sommes préfets alors nous devons aller dans nos quartiers pour le début du voyage. Mais nous reviendrons durant le voyage, dit Hermione.

— D'accord à tout à l'heure, dit-il avec une pointe de déception.

Environ cinq minutes, nous avons déniché un compartiment pratiquement vide. Il n'a que deux personnes à l'intérieur, je m'apprête de demander si on peut s'asseoir avec eux, quand j'ai reconnu deux pensionnaires du camp. Neville Londubat fils de Déméter et Luna Lovegood fille d'Athéna.

— Neville et Luna quelle joie de vous revoir, dit Percy.

— Percy, Phoebé et Naomi contente de vous revoir nous aussi, dit Neville.

— Ils sont aussi des demi-dieux? Dit Harry.

— Oui, Neville est le fils de Déméter et Luna est la fille d'Athéna, dit Naomi.

— Ha, c'est pour ça que tu es bon en botaniste, Neville. Mais si ta mère est Déméter qui est la sœur de Poséidon, alors nous sommes cousins? dit Harry.

— Ouais, techniquement, dit Neville.

— Ha! Oui, Chiron a oublié de vous dire de ne pas mentionner que nous sommes des demi-dieux, dit Luna.

Nous parlons de notre temps camp et Percy a rougi quand Luna a mentionné Annabeth. Ce qui n'échappe pas à Harry.

— Qui est Annabeth? dit-il.

— Le béguin de Percy, dis-je en regardents Percy qui devient plus rouge que les cheveux de Ginny. Je suis étonné que Perce n'a pas glissé un mot.

— Hé! Je n'ai pas le béguin d'Annabeth! proteste Percy.

— Oui tu es amoureux, parce que ça se voit dans ton visage et tu es rouge, dit Naomi.

— D'accord, même si je suis amoureux d'elle, qu'es qui se passera si sa mère découvre que j'ai le béguin. Je risque de choix a) de me faire transformer en une araignée ou choix b) me faire exploser en petits morceaux, dit Percy.

— D'accord, mais je sais qu'elle va mettre très en colère papa, si elle fait ça, dis-je.

— Attendez qui est la mère d'Annabeth? dit Harry.

— Ma mère, dit Luna.

— Ha, d'accord et je te gage une Mornille que Athéna n'est pas admiratrice de Poséidon.

— Ouais, disons qu'ils sont encore en rivalité, même après trois milliards ans, dit Percy.

Vers midi une vieille femme passe devant notre compartiment, Harry achète toutes les sortes de bonbons qui a. Moi, j'ai goûté toutes les sortes et disons que je me suis gâté. Ron et Hermione sont venus dans notre cabine. Ils disent qui sont les préfets de cette année. Quand la porte c'est ouvert, je rencontre un gars aux cheveux blonds, les yeux gris glace, la peau pâle, il a un air supérieur et flanqué de chaque côté de lui, il a deux gars bien bâtir avec des airs de gorilles comme des gardes du corps.

— Tien, Potter avec son traître de sang et sa Sang-de-Bourbe. Ha! Tu es nouveau toi, dit le blondinet dans une voix hautaine en regardent Percy comme une marchandise.

— Hé! Arrête de le regarder comme une marchandise! dis-je de colère.

Il tourne ses yeux gris glace vers moi, il dit de la même voix.

— De quoi mêles-tu?

— Hé! Tu ne lui parles pas comme ça, dit Naomi d'une voix menacent et j'ai crois avoir vue des dents pointues sortent de la bouche de celle-ci.

— Je me présent Draco, Draco Malefoy et si tu veux un conseil le nouveau, il faudrait que tu changes de relation…

— Hé! Malefoy, tu ne sais pas qu'il est mon petit frère, dit fièrement Harry.

— Ça ne se peut pas, Potter.

Sur ce il part avec ses sabirs.

Percy P.D.V

Après que ce gars Malefoy soit partir, Harry lâche un soupir de colère.

Qui est ce crétin qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde? dit Phoebé.

Malefoy est un crétin de premier ordre. Son père est très riche et sa famille est une des lignées de Sang-Pure. Mais ils sont plus tôt dans l'armée de Voldemort. Mais eux ils s'appellent les Mangemorts…

Dans un fou rire, moi, Phoebé et Naomi nous somme plier en deux. Quant à Neville et Luna, les deux demi-dieux cachent leur rire sous leur main. Quant aux autres, ils nous regardent comme si on a perdu la tête.

Qui est l'idiot a eu l'idée de s'appeler mangeur de la Mort et je ne sais pas comment goûte Thanatos, dis Phoebé entre les rires.

Qui est Thanatos? dit confus Harry.

Thanatos est le dieu de la Mort, dit Naomi maintenant à terre en riant.

Mais je croyais que c'était Hadès le dieu de la Mort, dit Hermione.

Non, Hadès est le dieu des Enfers, mais Thanatos est celui qui garde les frontières entre les vivants et les morts, dit Luna qui essaie de reprendre son sérieux qui échoue lamentable.

Durant mon séjour à Square Grimmaurd, j'ai appris ce que s'est un Sang-Pure, un Sang-mêlé (pas demi-dieu), un sorcier ou sorcière né de parents moldus (Sang-de-Bourbe) et un cracmol. Aussi l'argent des sorciers, mais j'ai appris à Harry que chez nous les Grecs, nous utilisons des drachmes d'or et notre système de communication le IM (non Instantané Message), Iris Message. À aussi Harry commence à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Le reste du trajet s'est passé sans incident, Ron et Hermione sont retournés à leur compartiment. Le train s'est arrêté, nous avons changé nos vêtements. Je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, il fait déjà noir. Nous sortons du wagon, je vois une lampe qui se balance et j'entende une voix d'une femme grave.

Les premières années, venez ici!

Harry, moi, Phoebé et Naomi nous approchons de la voix. Je vois une femme d'une allure masculine et Harry dit :

Où est Hagrid?

Je ne sais pas mon garçon. Ho, toi tu es sûrement le nouveau? Persée Jackson c'est ça? dit-elle.

Oui, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Percy, dis-je timidement.

Bon je vous laisse vous trois. À tantôt les gars, dit Harry.

Tantôt frère, dis-je.

Nous attendons environ deux longues minutes, quand nous assurés que tout le monde est là et nous mettons en route. La file des élèves suive la femme le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonce dans l'obscurité. Je pense qu'ils doivent se trouver au cœur d'une épaisse forêt. Personne ne parle beaucoup. Phoebé me prend ma main et la serre doucement et Naomi ne semble pas se plaindre, ce qui m'inquiète.

Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit-elle en se retournant vers nous. Après le prochain tournant.

Il y a alors un grand « Oooooh! » L'étroit chemin a soudainement débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelé de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. « Annabeth aurait aimé voir ce château, fille Sage, tu me manques tellement. » Je pense.

Pas plus de quatre par barque, lance la femme en montrant une flotte de petits canons alignés le long de la rive.

Moi et Phoebé partagions notre barque avec deux garçons et Naomi prend une autre barque.

Tout le monde est casé? Crie-t-elle qui est elle-même montée dans un bateau. Alors, EN AVANT!

D'un même mouvement, les barques glissent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface est aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde reste silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise.

Baissez la tête, dit-elle lorsqu'on atteigne la paroi abrupte.

Tout le monde s'exécute tandis que les barques franchissent un rideau de lierre qui cache une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bateaux les emportent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semble nous mener sous le château. Nous arrivons alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquent sur le sol rocheux. Guidés par la lampe de la femme, nous grimpons le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étende à l'ombre du château. Nous montons une volée de marches et nous pressons devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

Tout le monde est là? Demande la femme.

Puis elle levé son poing d'homme et frappe trois fois à la porte du château.


	8. La chanson du Choixpeau magique

La chanson du Choixpeau magique

Harry P.D.V

Après avoir faire une découverte des chevaux squelettiques et que je peux les comprendre (Percy m'a dit que je peux parler tous les équidés). Mais Ron et Hermione ne les voyant pas, alors je me fais passer pour un fou. Nous sommes assis à notre table, soucieux de voir mon frère et mes sœurs dans quelles maisons vont être. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent, les élèves de premières années suivent le Professeur McGonagall. Je vois mon frère en dernière ligne qui est le plus grand et le plus vieux de cette ligne. Des rumeurs circulent entre les tables. « Qui est ce gars? » Demande toute. Le regarde de Percy erre dans toute la salle, quand il me voit, mon petit frère me sourire et je lui retourne son sourire. Professeur McGonagall pose le Choixpeau sur le tabouret. La déchirure qui traverse l'étoffe, juste au-dessus du bord, s'ouvre alors largement et le Choixpeau magique chante sa chanson :

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf et que Poudlard sortait à peine de l'œuf les fondateurs de notre noble école de l'unité avaient fait leur symbole rassemblé par la même passion ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition de répandre leur savoir à la ronde dans l'école la plus belle du monde. « Ensemble, bâtissons et instruisons! » Décidèrent les quatre compagnons sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait où la destinée les sépareraient. Toujours amis à la vie à la mort tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor toujours amis jusqu'à leur dernier souffle tel étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer que pareille amitié vient à sombrer? J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire vous raconter la très pénible histoire. Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner aux descendants des plus nobles lignées », Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture à ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre », Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage ira d'abord aux enfants du courage », Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité tous mes élèves sont à égalité. » Lorsqu'apparurent ces quelques divergences, elles n'eurent d'abord aucune conséquence, car chacun ayant sa propre maison pouvait enseigner selon sa façon et choisir des disciples à sa mesure. Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur chez les sorciers de son académie et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie. Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe tandis que les plus braves des trompe-la-mort allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor. La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait. Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs connurent de l'amitié la valeur. Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie de longues années libres de soucis. Mais parmi nous la discorde grandie nourrit nos peurs et nos folies. Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers soutenaient notre école et ses alliés s'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas chacun voulant imposer sa loi. Il fut un temps où l'école parut tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue. Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits les amis dressés contre les amis si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard estima venue l'heure de son départ. Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats, il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi. Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur jamais plus les maisons ne furent unies comme elles l'étaient au début de leur vie. Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là et vous connaissez tous le résultat : je vous répartis dans les quatre maisons puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission. Mais cette année je vais en dire plus long ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson : Bien que condamné à vous séparer je ne peux ne pas m'empêcher de douter il me faut accomplir ma destinée qui est de vous répartir chaque année, mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui n'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie voyez les dangers, lisez les présages que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages, car notre Poudlard est en grand péril devant des forces puissantes et hostiles et pour nous devons tous nous unir en elle pour échapper à la chute mortelle soyez avertis et prenez conscience la répartition maintenant commence. _**(N/A La chanson du Choixpeau magique, chapitre 11, dans Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix.)**

Nous applaudissons, mais des rumeurs circulent de la chanson. Quand il a eu un silence complet. Dumbledor se lève et dit son discours de bienvenu aux nouveaux élèves.

— Bienvenu a tout ce, comme certains ont remarqué que nous accueillions un élève plus vieux. Persée, approche-toi, ne sois pas timide.

Percy fait son chemin vers le directeur, des murmures se faient entendre. Des filles disent. « Oh! Regarde comme il est mignon! » « Ses yeux sont si beaux. Je pourrais me noyer! »

— Vous demandez pourquoi il est là. Pour la plupart du monde ne sait pas que Harry Potter a eu un petit frère. Mais malheureusement, il avait disparu après cette victoire contre Voldemort…

— Impossible que Potter a un frère! dit quelqu'un en crie dans la grande salle.

Des chuchotements et des murmures dans tous les recoins de la salle. « Non, il a vraiment perdu la tête ou quoi? » « Hein? Est que j'ai bien compris? » « Non, regarder il se ressemble si tu prends le temps les regarder. » « Ouais, tu as raison, ils se ressemblent. Si tu enlèves à Potter ses lunettes et sa cicatrice. » Tout le monde nous regarde, moi et Percy comme s'ils nous comparent. Mon pauvre petit frère est rouge tomate, il n'a pas l'habitude être sous les projecteurs.

Phoebé P.D.V

Après qu'ils admettent que Percy et Harry sont des frères et que Percy est retourné dans la file à côté moi. Le tri dans les maisons à commencer, une femme à l'allure sévère sort un long parchemin et commence à dire les noms.

— Abercrombie, Euan.

Un jeune garçon terrifié, s'avance d'un pas trébuchant et coiffe Le Choixpeau magique qui serait tombé jusqu'aux épaules s'il n'a été retenu par ses oreilles proéminentes. Le Choixpeau réfléchie un instant puis sa déchirure en forme de bouche annonce :

— Gryffondor !

Dans une explosion d'applaudissements, Euan Abercrombie se dirige vers la table des Gryffondors. Après deux autres noms, il est mon tour.

— Bones, Phoebé.

Je m'avance vers le tabouret et quand j'ai mets Le Choixpeau, tout est devenu noir. J'entends une voix dans ma tête.

— Fille de Poséidon, je me rappelle le dernier que j'ai trié, ça devait être i ans. Mais revenons à vous. Tu es intelligente, rusée, loyale et très courageuse, mais je sais où tu vas aller. Gryffondor!

Je me dirige vers ma table, le grand sourire aux lèvres, je m'assois entre Harry et Ginny. La file des élèves de premières commence à diminuer. Nous arrivons au P.

— Potter-Jackson, Persée.

Ha! Pour vous dire que mon frère veut garder son nom famille adoptive. Percy s'avance vers le tabouret, peine que Le Choixpeau est frôler sa tête, il crie :

— Gryffondor!

J'applaudis bruyamment avec les autres. Mon frère s'assit entre moi et Harry. Après la file des premières années diminue. Rendu au S. J'ai pris intérêt aux deux garçons qui étaient dans notre bateau, il y a une heure, le premier.

— Savard, Thésée.

Un garçon s'avance, il est environs de ma grandeur, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus électriques, il me fait penser à ma cousine Thalia. Il coiffe Le Choixpeau qui tombe aux épaules. Le Choixpeau réfléchi un instant puis sa déchirure en forme de bouche annonce :

— Gryffondor!

Il se dirige à notre table. Professeur McGonagall annonce :

— Salvador, Gabriel.

Un garçon monte les marches. Il a les cheveux noirs et les yeux d'un noir obscur. Sa peau est pâle. Le Choixpeau réfléchit et prends sa décision :

— Gryffondor!

Il se dirige à notre table. Après 5 minutes, il est le tour de Naomi.

Naomi-Lu P.D.V

J'attends mon tour, je regarde le plafond magique, quand j'entends mon nom :

— Tremblay Naomi-Lu!

Je m'avance vers le tabouret, je m'assois. La femme à l'allure sévère me met le chapeau sur la tête et ma vision est devenue noire. Une petite me dit :

— Tien, tien un autre demi-dieu, encore une fille de Poséidon. Je sais où je vais te mettre. Gryffondore!

La femme enlève le chapeau et je me dirige vers la table où Phoebé, Harry et Percy sont assis.

Phoebé P.D.V

Après des longues minutes, nous finissons avec Laetitia Zeller qui est partie à Serdaigle. J'ai tellement faim que je croie que j'hallucine, les plats sont apparus comme par magie. Bouche bée, je regarde les autres se servir. Je me serve pratiquement de tout.

XXX

Après avoir passé le dessert. Le ventre plein, le directeur dit les règles de l'école, après il présent les professeurs et une femme d'une allure de crapaud et habillée tout en rose, dit un petit discours donc que je n'ai pas écouté. Je commence à me lever, quand j'entends à côté de moi, Ron dit :

— Hé, vous là-bas, les demi-portions!

— Hé! Je ne suis pas demi-portion! dis-je.

Bon, vous dire que suis une tête de plus que les autres premières années. Hermione me regarde amuser.

— Les premières années! appelle-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Par ici, s'il vous plait! Percy, toi aussi!

Je souris à Harry qui me sourit bienveillant. Je remarque un gars de mon âge qui semble terrifié. Il donne un coup coude et me murmures.

— Attention, ce gars est dangereux, il dit qu'il avait vu, tu-sais-qui est revenu.

Je le regarde incrédule, et je regarde Harry qui est perdu son sourit. Dans ses yeux est rempli de colère, de tristesse et de l'angoisse. Il parle à Hermione et Ron, il partir et quand il passe tout le monde le pointe du doigt ou ils chuchotent. Je rencontre les yeux de Percy et de Naomi, nous avons eu une discussion silencieuse. Je me sens une colère qui tourbillonne en moi, ils n'ont pas le droit de le traiter de dangereux! Nous suivons Ron et Hermione, après avoir passé des marches et des passages nous aboutissons devant un cadre où une grosse dame en robe de satin rose se met à parler.

Mot de passe.

Mimbulus Mimbletonia, dit Hermione et le tableau pivote aussitôt, laissant voir un trou rond découper dans le mur.

Nous s'engouffrons un par un et se retrouvent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une salle ronde, confortable et accueillante, remplie de gros fauteuils moelleux. Hermione et Ron nous montrent nos dortoirs réservés aux filles et aux garçons. Naomi et moi, nous montons dans nos dortoirs et nous trouvons des lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux de velours rouge. Ma valise est déjà là, je mets mon pyjama et avant que je m'endorme, Naomi dit d'une voix nostalgique :

J'aime bien être ici, mais le camp me manque.


End file.
